


Hank討厭他的發明

by outofprinciple



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M, 究竟算不算非自願性性行為呢
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 16:50:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7446610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outofprinciple/pseuds/outofprinciple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>另類PWP警告！！！</p><p>Summary：Hank發明了一個機器可以感覺到教授的心靈感應，也能呈現在電視上，想藉此分擔Charles的心理負荷，但感覺到的都是些黃暴的事。</p><p>對於Hank受到心裡創傷雷者請慎入！</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hank討厭他的發明

教授如果不是個人的話，就是這個世間萬物的觀察者。Hank很早就想明白了這個道理。教授看著身邊的人來來去去，承受著所有人的情緒與過去，暗自計畫怎麼幫助其他人，這些規劃卻從來不會完整的分享給另一個人，而是深深地埋在他心裡。有時候Hank會發現Charles靜靜的看著窗外，然後就自然而然的流下兩行清淚。就算現在盛世太平，而教授和萬磁王還合力開了間變種人學校。

 

教授的心裡裝太多東西了，遲早有一天會瘋掉的，就像前一陣子Raven跟Erik都離開他時那樣，而這，就是讓Hank的新發明靈光乍現的契機。

 

Hank叫它「腦波分享器」，而且他不打算讓任何人知道它的存在。

 

顧名思義，這個發明分享的就是教授的腦波，Hank在實驗室裡架了個螢幕，以及一個與腦波增強器(Cerebro)有相似外觀的裝置，好讓他隨時能得知教授的心理狀態，一有狀況他就馬上處理，本來是這樣想的，聽起來也很完美。但世事豈能盡如人意？

 

**第一天**

每個發明都是他的寶貝，Hank因為腦波分享器第一次問世而興奮不已，理所當然的也一早就開始使用。

 

早上8點整，Charles習慣起床的時間，熬了一晚沒睡得Hank看到螢幕上有畫面了，他連忙戴上腦波分享器並開啟記錄器，好把這值得紀念的一天中教授所有的心理活動都錄下來。首先他看到了一些粉粉的色彩，還有一陣昏昏欲睡的感覺，那讓Hank有點緊張，以為腦波分享器失敗了，但接著他就看見──一雙嘴唇。

 

不是教授自己的嘴唇，那雙唇很薄，而且也不紅豔，跟嘴巴周圍的皮膚顏色很接近，而且上方有一層淺淺短短的鬍髭，是個男人的嘴唇。這相當眼熟，Hank努力想了一下，然後一個恍神就被螢幕上出現的畫面嚇的目瞪口呆──那雙嘴唇含住了男人的性器官開始吞吐。同一時間，Hank的下腹傳來猛烈的興奮感和熱流。

 

Hank的心像是被海嘯狠狠席捲，強勁的巨浪把他打得粉身碎骨，以致於他完全沒想到要關掉腦波分享器，就這麼錯愕的體驗了幾分鐘。最後電視上變成一片白光，而Hank被一股太過激烈的高潮擊中，過了數秒鐘才緩緩清醒過來，覺得下體一片濕黏。

 

他慘叫了一聲，掙扎著拔掉頭上的腦波分享器，然後身體軟軟的癱在椅子上，覺得前一天吃得晚餐都在胃裡叫囂著要衝出食道。他剛剛是被一個能操縱金屬的男人做了口活了嗎？是嗎？是嗎？是嗎？

 

Hank決定刪除第一天錄到的東西。

 

 

**第二天**

 

他學聰明了，早上本來就是男人比較激動的時候，Hank把昨天的失誤歸咎於自己的不細心。他今天特地挑了吃完早餐的時間，而且事先調查好──Charles準備要去上課。為了這個歷史性的一刻（因為昨天並不能算是腦波分享器的第一次成功使用，不是嗎？）Hank甚至把早餐帶進了實驗室，他咀嚼Raven煎的培根和蛋，雙眼緊緊盯著螢幕。

 

畫面上出現教室的擺設時，Hank戴起了腦波分享器。他被一陣舒適愉悅的情緒給覆蓋住， _這才對嘛，這才是教授。_ 他看到了Charles眼中的學生，而且有一個奇異的感覺，那就是他很想進入那個一直無法集中精神使用力量的學生心中，指導他，帶領他，幫助他。Hank過了一會才想到那是Charles在渾然不覺的狀態下投射了自己的心情給他。這股全新且美好的體驗讓Hank大大振奮。

 

他感覺到自己跟著Charles的心緒進入了學生──Allen──的腦海裡，輕撫著Allen的背脊，像個溫柔的母親般擁抱他，在他耳邊悄聲說『你好棒，你做得到，你是我的驕傲。』一股奮力的情緒闖進Hank腦海中──大概是Allen投射的──然後他知道Allen成功讓盆栽中枯萎的小樹苗起死回生了。那感覺很奇妙，Hank沒看到任何影像，也沒聽見任何聲音，他就只是知道。

 

Hank興奮的拿起筆在紙上迅速的寫下所有從腦波分享器接收到的感覺──溫暖、不會像一般攝影畫面亂晃、感受如同真實。他的偉大發明又添一樁。然後Hank就聽到了那個聲音。

 

教授在說話，確切地說，他只是在 **想著** 這些句子： _Erik_ _，你真該看看Allen_ _，他的手是如此出色。_

 

Hank呆住了。

 

 _比我的舌頭還出色嗎？_ Erik的聲音出現在腦海中。

 

Hank額際滲出冷汗。

 

 _Erik_ _！_ Charles用斥責的聲音說。Hank稍微有些安慰，至少教授還記得他現在在課堂中。 _這樣說不公平，我得去找另一條舌頭比較看看。_

 

Hank的下巴掉了。

 

_別逼我讓你沒辦法走路，Charles_ _。_

 

Hank想著要關掉記錄器。他看見電視上的畫面仍舊是學生們努力在嘗試自己極限的模樣，同一時間他也感受到Charles在每個孩子的心裡帶來光明與溫暖──教授果然有不同於常人的超級大腦，能一邊跟萬磁王調情一邊上課。Hank下了結論。

 

_用你的舌頭嗎？我恐怕那還不夠。_

_不，我會用大的多也硬的多的東西──_

 

Hank果斷拔掉了頭上的腦波分享器。

 

 

**<** **最後警告 > ** **你確定要繼續看下去？Hank** **要被不要臉夫夫摧殘了！下面很雷！很雷！很雷！！！**

 

**第三天**

 

稍微會一點推理的人都知道晚上千萬別戴上腦波分享器，連課堂上的Charles都能神色自若的腦內調情，晚上就更不用說了。因此Hank只剩下黃昏時間還能好好的觀察教授的心裡活動。

 

有了前兩天並不是很好的經驗，Hank戴上腦波分享器時手都還在顫抖，而且前兩次因為太過驚嚇，他對自己的發明非常粗魯，導致它好像有點快要故障的跡象。 _不如就用晚上不適合使用腦波分享器的時間來維修一下吧。_ Hank如是想。

 

Hank相當欣慰的發現下午沒課的教授正在慢跑，地點看起來是大宅後方廣大的草皮上，雖然Charles身旁另一個高挑瘦削的身影讓Hank有點不安，但就算強大如教授，應該還是不會在運動中突然就來了性致吧？

 

Hank被自己的推論說服了，從腦波分享器裡傳來的情緒也很愉快、雀躍、滿滿都是運動時揮汗的舒暢。Hank感覺自己彷彿也像是將那雙巨大的腳掌踩在柔軟的青草地上，髮絲被奔跑時帶動的氣流吹拂的在額前晃盪。在這一刻他們都沒有一點煩惱與悲傷或是任何負面情緒。清涼的晚風和溫暖的夕陽就是主給予眾生一視同仁的保護。

 

然後他感覺到了生理性的需求──別想歪，只是口渴而已。對，沒錯，慢跑會消耗可觀的熱量和排出大量的汗液，Hank感覺到Charles慢了下來，他還是在笑著，手臂上有濕滑和溫熱的感覺，他被人扶著（那個人就不用說是誰了），從另一個人手上取來水壺，打開瓶蓋咕嚕咕嚕的灌了幾口。Hank感覺到冰涼的液體從食道一路流進胃裡，他忍不住嚥了口唾液，但是他嘴裡乾乾的什麼也沒有。

 

Hank對這種感覺驚奇不已，拿起鉛筆再度紀錄在筆記本上。但同時間，他能感受到Charles的口渴沒有完全解除，然後教授的聲音在腦海裡響起。

 

_水太少了！_

 

 _你不能總是懶惰，不多帶點水就出門慢跑。_ 電視螢幕上的Erik板著臉說。

 

_那很重嘛。_

 

聽到教授用撒嬌的聲音說話，讓Hank起了一陣雞皮疙瘩，他感受到（教授的）下腹揚起灼熱，不可忽視的慾望正在他腦海裡迅速滋長，他的嘴裡感覺更乾了，某個器官精神抖擻的站起來而且臀部發癢。Hank有不好的預感，非常不好，他把手搭在腦波分享器上，準備狀況一不對勁就拔下它──

 

 _你很幸運。_ Hank感覺到Erik靠了過來，他們肌膚相貼，噁心的讓Hank一陣哆嗦。 _我身上有個水龍頭。_ Hank聽到Erik火辣的耳語，他真的快吐了，連忙將腦波分享器拔下來，但是那玩意在他頭上紋風不動，而他的後腦杓感覺到緊縮的疼痛。

 

Hank呆住了， _不，不不不不不，不要是這種故障方式啊啊啊啊啊！！！_ 他拼命的拉扯頭罩，但它死命攫住了他的頭，這個時候Hank的手碰到了某個硬梆梆的棒狀物，他驚恐的看向自己的右手，發現那兒什麼都沒有。Hank猛然意會到現在Charles碰到了什麼，顧不得自己彬彬有禮的斯文形象，扯開喉嚨哭喊：「 **Fuck** **～～～** 」

 

 _用力吸，就會有生命之泉噴出來。_ Erik繼續用火辣的氣音說著下流無比的話，一股混雜著些許羞恥與大量興奮的感覺重重衝擊了Hank的大腦。他的膝蓋撞擊到柔軟潮濕的草地， _不！教授，你怎麼能毫不猶豫的在這個變態面前跪下來──_ 然後Hank感覺到嘴裡被剛剛摸到的棒狀物撐開了。最恐怖的是他腦袋飄飄然的，全身都興奮不已，Charles用力的吸著Erik越脹越大的陰莖，還一邊發出哼哼唧唧的低吟。他嘴裡分泌出大量的唾液，舔弄龜頭傘狀下緣那個能把男人逼瘋的地方。溼潤的吸吮聲變成在Hank腦中徘徊不去的惡夢。

 

 _你想要嗎？_ Erik的思想彷彿被擴音器以200分貝的強度放送出來，震的Hank幾乎暈倒。

 

 _我要──給我，快射給我生命之泉！_ Charles意亂情迷的在腦袋裡大吼。Hank也在腦海中大吼。 ** _快用一把AK-47_ _射死我。_**

 

血清控制不住他被危險激發出來的生存本能，Hank淚眼朦朧的視線中看見自己的皮膚底下，一條條青筋都在大力鑽動，利爪從指尖冒出，他的背脊撐開了實驗衣，藍色的毛髮一根一根竄出。

 

Hank感覺到右手碰到了一個溫暖柔軟的東西，而且Charles的指尖正充滿愛意的一捏一捏玩弄那個顯然是萬磁王的蛋蛋的球狀物。 _是不是我忘記旋開水龍頭了呢？_ Charles在他腦海裡說，淫蕩的不可思議。 _怎麼只有流出一點點？我想要你的生命之泉充滿我的嘴。_ 他發出一聲受傷的嘶吼。用野獸的力量把腦波分享器向上推。

 

Hank感覺到脖子上傳來撕裂般的疼痛。 _不。_ 他驚恐的張大眼。變成野獸讓他的頭現在更大了，頭罩已經和他的腦袋密合的沒有一絲縫隙。先前他想被一槍轟頭可能還是個誇張的說法，但眼看Erik就快要──射出生命之泉了──現在Hank已經真正意義上的在尋找實驗室內任何能當作武器的東西，給自己一個痛快。

 

然而太遲了，教授的嘴裡湧進一大堆液體，Hank聽到Erik凌亂粗啞的呼吸與叫喊，他的身體前所未有的興奮，性器被一隻手握住猛力套弄── _不，現在我是被教授手淫了嗎？！_ ──Charles濡濕的舌頭不斷舔著雙唇，發出斷斷續續的呻吟。然後他被撲倒了，背撞在柔軟的草地上，萬磁王猴急的分開教授的雙腿，Charles興奮的從喉嚨中擠出尖叫──

 

屁股被襲擊的瞬間，Hank既痛苦又愉悅的大吼：「Fuck you Magneto! Fuck you Professor X!」

 

然後他吐了，穢物被卡在腦波分享器之中，Hank隨後倒在實驗室的地板上不省人事。

 

 

**第四天**

 

Raven發現Hank沒有出席自己的課，到實驗室找也只看到一團混亂，還有陣陣異味飄出。她驚慌地跑到Charles的書房。變種人學校校長正陷在一張大大的辦公椅內，那讓他的身材看起來更嬌小了，Charles愉快的讀著一本磚頭也似的書。

 

「Hank不見了！」Raven著急地喊道。

 

「別緊張，親愛的。」Charles頭也不抬地說，他的嘴角掛著輕鬆的微笑。「我請Azazel帶他去城裡的醫院了。」

 

「醫院？」Raven皺起眉頭瞪著Charles，過了一會，後者終於受不了她責備的眼神，把頭抬了起來。「Charles，你做了什麼？」Raven緩緩地低聲說。

 

Charles的眼神閃爍了一下， _啊，她的哥哥總是不會隱藏情緒。_ 「我就知道，」Raven呻吟道：「你不能這樣對Hank！」

 

「略施薄懲而已，」Charles說，他掩飾不住的心虛讓他又把視線投回手中的書上。「Hank那樣是竊聽！不，比那個更嚴重，是未經核准的監視！」

 

「他只是關心你。」

 

「我知道，」Charles說，他臉上帶著頑皮的笑意，以及幸福的緋紅。「所以我沒讓他嚐到Erik的味道。」

 

50公里外正在醫院接受心裡輔導的Hank覺得自從醒來以後，腦袋裡就一直很癢，不是那種頭皮跟髮根之間的搔癢，而是一種從腦組織裡麻癢出來的恐怖感覺。他發誓回家以後就要毀了腦波分享器。毀的乾乾淨淨。

 

 

The End.

 

乾，寫完自己都被雷死 囧


End file.
